


Doc Contests

by katrani



Category: Sailor Moon, overwatch
Genre: Bad End AU, Gift Fic, Not a Crossover, Revenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-28 00:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15696852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katrani/pseuds/katrani
Summary: Fics for any contests tumblr user DocHolligay runs. Each chapter is its own fic, check chapter summaries for specifics.





	1. Judgement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sailor Venus carries out her princess's commands.  
> Bad End AU, half the characters are dead, Serenity fucks up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the first part of Doc's birthday contest 2k18: Minako, "What’s right is what’s left".  
> Thanks to Vehrec for helping me with Jupiter's technique name, and to Furi and Skyline helping me decide what to call Chibs in this fic!

Sailor Venus walked through the halls of Serenity’s palace, her heels clicking against the hard stone. Her back was straight, her eyes focused ahead, one hand resting on the sword that was such an odd weight against her hip but so comforting to grip. She didn’t need it, not often, but sometimes a symbol of her princess’s power helped things.

She pushed open a door, entering a lavish bedroom. “Serenity,” she said, her voice cold. “Your presence has been requested.”

“Has it?” Even now, after all these years, the whine had never left her voice when she felt down. She no longer looked like the queen she had been, her buns too loose to actually hold in place, her dress wrinkled, her eyes dull and tired instead of inspiring or commanding.

“Yes. Now come on.”

Serenity stood and took a few shaky steps. “Sorry Mina, I’m a little-”

Venus’s nails tapping against the hilt of her sword interrupted her, and Serenity hunched her shoulders. “Right. I apologize.” Head down, steps uneven, she followed Venus out of the room.

They walked in silence for a while. Eventually, it became too much to bear. “How is everyone?” Serenity asked, her voice barely a whisper.

Venus scowled. “Better than they were,” she said. She could still see each of them, hurt, needing their queen’s help. But she had been too focused then.

They passed a courtyard, the fountains still chipped, the walls covered in ivy that hadn’t been tended in years, hiding the scorch marks. Mars had made a stand here, her fingers dancing through the symbols Rei used to focus her powers, until her skin had blistered to the point that she caused damage to her nerves. Venus knew that past that was the wide lawns where the others had fought, trying to keep their queen’s inner sanctum safe.

If she listened, she could still hear Ami’s voice, her plea breaking through the stream of information that Mercury provided them, a wish to not be forgotten when reinforcements came, before the shaking of the earth drowned her out.

Serenity didn’t ask any more questions, for which Venus was grateful. She didn’t need to think about everything that happened, to be reminded of their failures. They walked in silence, out of Serenity’s palace, to Jupiter waiting by the great front doors.

“No trouble?” she asked, eyes barely flicking over Serenity, scarred face perfectly neutral. It was clear she wasn’t a threat.

“Nothing major,” Venus answered. “Let’s go.”

The antenna of Jupiter’s tiara started sparking. She stepped closer to the two blondes, and green light surrounded the three of them. “Thunderbolt Stride,” she intoned, and the light grew brighter, threads of darker green slicing through it, surrounding them. There was a jolt, a shift, Venus felt squeezed tight for a moment, and then the light was gone, leaving them in another palace. This one was thriving where Serenity’s had been empty, the gardens well-tended, the heavy doors thrown open, music and voices floating to them from some of the adjacent rooms.

Serenity gaped at it all, and looked about to cry. “It’s beautiful.”

“It’s what we worked for,” Jupiter answered. “What we made, after you threw everything away.”

Serenity seemed to deflate again, her momentary joy gone with the reminder of her failure. Venus started walking, and Jupiter fell in behind. They passed the main throne room, empty, and continued to a smaller but no less grand chamber at the end of another hallway.

There, sitting prim and perfect, with Sailor Saturn and Sailor Pluto guarding her sides, was Usagi.

Venus and Jupiter both dropped to one knee, bowing. “My princess,” Venus said. “We brought the traitor for you.”

Serenity finally stopped being completely meek. “Chibi-Usa,” she said, her voice soft. “You’ve grown.”

Usagi shook her head forcefully, pink tufts of hair flying about her face. “You don’t speak here!” she ordered, her voice high-pitched. She didn’t whine like her mother, but there was definitely an unroyal note of distress in her words. “You’re only here for judgment. Pluto?”

Pluto read off from a tablet on a stand near Usagi’s throne. “For desecration of the Silver Crystal and murder of multiple Guardians, as well as the slaughter of our citizens…”

This would take a while. Venus had been there when the princess wrote the decree, aided by Pluto. It was a long-winded pronouncement, made to sound official as possible, and justify executing the former queen. She didn’t understand why they couldn’t just tell Serenity that she knew what she did, and get on with things.

She didn’t want to listen to the details again. She could still see them vividly, in her nightmares, in her idle moments of time, whenever she let the guard of her thoughts down. Haruka and Michiru, hands locked together even as monsters swarmed them, refusing to be torn apart. Mako, covered in blood, a roar in her throat as Ami’s voice died in her ears. Pluto, somehow unhurt, but pinned against a wall and soon to run out of energy. Rei, second-last defense, her hands slowing, everything around her burning. The city outside the palace in ruins, people crying out for help, monsters roaming the streets unchecked.

It had all been on screens in Serenity’s inner sanctum, and Venus had been stuck watching it in horror. “Stay with her,” Rei had said, as Serenity flew with Endymion into the palace. Everyone knew the king was already dead, his body mangled almost beyond recognition, Serenity’s wails almost enough to drown out the sounds of battle.

Minako, though she was the leader, had known her place. Commander, yes, but also bodyguard, last defense, the same as Venus had been centuries before. That, and she couldn’t ignore the plea in Rei’s eyes.  _ Keep Usagi safe.  _ They all knew, if they trusted in Usagi, she would help them, even as she’d become so much different than the girl they’d banded around.

So Minako had grit her teeth and watched her soldiers fall, watched the castle’s defenses not do enough, watched as her people were devastated, her back to Serenity. “Can’t you hurry?” she had said. “We have to get out there! Your power is the only thing left that can cleanse-”

“I’m  _ trying! _ ” Serenity had cried. The Silver Crystal was in her hands, clear and silent. “But it’s not doing anything. I know we have to help, we  _ have  _ to get to everyone else, but- Endymion is… Mamo is… I can’t help him! Why can’t I do anything?”

Rei’s fires dwindled. Minako had turned around, stomping towards Serenity. She had gripped her wrist and pulled the other blonde to her feet, not looking at the corpse before her. “If you can’t do anything  _ here _ , then get out  _ there  _ and help them! Help us! He’s not everything you ever fought for. If you don’t hurry, all of our friends, your daughter, everything we’ve made will disappear!”

Serenity had been crying for too long by then, her eyes puffy, her nose red, hiccuping in an undignified way that hadn’t happened in a long, long time. “I have to keep trying- I can’t let him- it’s always worked before!” She had held the Crystal close to her heart, and finally, it had started to glimmer, light flickering through the facets of it. But before it could truly shine, it had disappeared, and Serenity had screamed before collapsing to her knees.

Minako had whirled around, looking at the screens that showed outside the palace. There, on the castle wall, had been Chibi-Usa, Saturn with glaive at the ready by her side, but it wasn’t needed as the Silver Crystal blazed in the small princess’s hands. The light became a sheet of white, covering the palace grounds and the city, burning away the monsters.

Minako lost track of what happened after that. She had dragged Serenity with her to survey the palace grounds, to see what her hesitation had caused, as Saturn and Pluto and Chibi-Usa destroyed the source of this attack. She had bowed to Chibi-Usa when she returned, and followed orders to lock Serenity away.

It had taken weeks to evaluate all of the damage and find out what had caused those monsters to appear, and longer still to eradicate them. Chibi-Usa became Usagi, showing fierce devotion to her Guardians. Venus had turned her back on Serenity, and been rewarded with less responsibility as Saturn became their commander. Not that her weight was any less, as Usagi had given her a sword, with the ashes of her team worked into it. A reminder of the power lost, but also something to aid what remained.

The kingdom had stabilized, with Pluto helping Usagi to the best of her ability, and Saturn and Venus keeping their eyes on any threats, and Jupiter there to help them fight. And now, finally, was the day that they settled their remaining grudge.

Pluto finally finished reading the charges. Venus bit the inside of her cheek, letting the pain snap her back to the here and now. Usagi glared up at Serenity, still standing, for all that there were tears in her eyes and her body shook. “Do you have anything left to say?” Usagi said, more a matter of habit than an actual concern.

“I love all of you,” Serenity said. “And I’m sorry that I failed. I wanted to save everyone-”

“You wanted to protect yourself!” Usagi snapped, her red eyes filling with their own tears as she leapt to her feet. Some things couldn’t be disinherited. “You didn’t want to save anyone, you wanted to make your own pain go away. Which is why the Crystal abandoned you.” A tear rolled down her cheek, and she closed her eyes quickly. When she opened them, there was only anger left in her gaze. “Your crimes are numerous and unforgivable. Your sentence is death.” She sat again. “Sailor Venus.”

Venus stood. “My princess?”

“She stole my mother and father and aunts, but you lost comrades. Friends. Love.” Usagi suddenly sounded tired. “You may carry out your vengeance.”

That was too much. Serenity finally fell to her knees, crying openly. “Minako, don’t! Chibi-Usa, I have no power anymore, please, let me make up for this-”

Serenity kept babbling, excuse after excuse, working herself up until her words were barely understandable around her sobs. It was just like that day, when she ignored everyone else for the sake of her own heart. When she chose to be selfish instead of sacrificing.

Venus drew her sword. She knew it didn’t really have their spirits, Haruka and Michiru and Ami and Rei, and even if it did none of them would want to kill their queen, but it seemed almost eager to leave its sheath today. Maybe she underestimated them.

Serenity stared up at her. “Mina…” she whimpered.

Venus looked at Jupiter, her hands clenched tightly at her sides, doing her best to ignore what happened next to her. At Saturn, her posture bored but ready for trouble, watching to see what the former commander did. At Pluto, resigned. Everyone knew what had to be done.

Venus looked at her princess as she raised the sword. Usagi met her eyes, and nodded. The sword, and silence, fell. 


	2. Mourning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michiru, Rei, and Minako all have their own ways of dealing with another Guardian's death.  
> Implied Mina/Rei

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the second part of Doc's 2k18 birthday prompts: Michiru, Rei, and Minako, "Allegiances, Promises, and the Truth".

Usagi seemed out of place in the art gallery. Her exuberant voice was barely more than a whisper, knowing she shouldn’t disturb others. Her movements were start-and-stop, as she tried to keep from knocking into anything. And her eyes jumped from piece to piece, trying oh-so-hard to ignore the ones she was there to see.

Michiru saw all of this as she wandered the floor. She kept most of her attention on Usagi as everything else fluttered by her attention, a word of greeting here, a sip of champagne there, a touch on the shoulder to a financier that the gallery owner wanted the notice of. She knew they would have to talk at some point, but she wanted to put it off.

It was Minako that caught up to her first, halting her dance through the room. Michiru stopped, honestly surprised. “I thought you wouldn’t come.”

Minako snorted, tilting her head so that the extra gold ring in her ear caught the light. “I couldn’t miss this.”

Michiru smiled sadly. “Of course.” The reminder wasn’t needed, but Minako did seem determined to worm her way back into Michiru’s life, no matter how often she shut the girl out, and she wasn’t afraid to play dirty.

“Did you talk to Usagi yet?” Minako asked.

Michiru pursed her lips. “No.” She touched one hand to her face, thoughtful. “I was waiting for her to come to me.”

Minako tugged at the jacket that was a little too large for her. “You really shouldn’t do that. It’ll feel better to just get it out of your system.”

“Not today, I don’t think.” Michiru’s cold voice became ice. She twisted the ring on her left hand, hard enough that it pinched against her knuckle for a moment. “I might have promised Haruka that I would stay loyal, but that doesn’t mean I’ll show her any respect, or let go of my anger.”

Minako huffed, but stuffed her hands in her pockets and walked away. Maybe she could convince Usagi to get this over with.

  
~~~~~~

  
The fire still spoke to Rei, even though it was more in shadows and silhouettes now. Nothing had ever been as clear to her as the Silence, or Galaxia’s threat. She wasn’t sure if it was because they were too powerful for any of it to really matter, or if her Sight was too weak to foretell anything new.

She hoped it was because they were powerful enough. Other evidence aside.

“Rei.” Mina entered her sanctuary without pausing as the others might, to ask for permission. “Take a break.”

Rei ignored her. She had to finish the ritual first, See if there was anything new. A new threat, a new enemy, a new weapon, anything that they could use. But she Saw only vague shapes, coiling back, and a shining light at the middle of it that gave her the impression of a flower.

Nothing they couldn’t handle. Nothing Usagi couldn’t handle, without the rest of them.

She stood. “You really shouldn’t barge in here, Mina. It’s sacred.”

Mina rolled her eyes. “And I think the fire knows that you need rest too, and might forgive me taking care of its caretaker.” She gestured outside. “C’mon.”

“Fine.” Rei followed Mina outside, reaching out to take her hand as they walked. She did that more and more, ever since then.

They sat on the temple’s porch, looking out over the yard. It was clean-swept as always, the grounds quiet as the girls that normally bought luck charms were in school right now. It was peaceful, and it chafed at Rei. Was it really peaceful? She had Mina here, so she felt fine, but guilt bit at her as she thought of Michiru and Haruka.

Rei cleared her throat. “Mina?”

Minako raised her head from Rei’s shoulder. “Yeah?”

“Do you think Haruka broke her promise?”

“Is that what’s bugging you?” Mina sat up. “What, you think Michiru hates Haruka now?”

“No! It’s not that.” Rei stood up, picking up one of the many brooms she kept under the porch around the entire temple. It helped her to sweep as she thought, even if the path was already clear. “I just don’t… I don’t want anyone to think any of us has abandoned the others. I don’t want you to think I would ever leave-”

Mina jumped up and clasped Rei’s hands in her own. The broom fell to the ground,  _ clack _ ing as the handle hit stone. “I swear that I’ll never, ever think that of you. Alright? I know you wouldn’t abandon Usagi, or me, or anyone.”

Rei looked like she was about to argue more, but finally nodded. She picked up her broom as Minako let go of her hands, and returned to her habits. It kept her calm, a little.

 

~~~~~

 

Everything was a mess. Well, maybe not everything, but enough. Usagi’s guilt, Rei’s fears, and Michiru’s anger, all of it was too much. Minako barely knew what to do, but she did know she had to try and keep everyone together.

Haruka would haunt her ass, if she didn’t.

She visited the battlefield, once a month or so, bringing Haruka’s favorite cheap beer with her. The cold here nipped at her, especially the metal earring that had been one of the few things left from her body. Michiru had claimed the sword, to use in battle, and Usagi cried over her shattered transformation wand, and Mina had taken the earring. Rei asked her why, and Mina didn’t have a full answer.  _ Because it’s not obvious it’s her, _ she would think, later.

Somehow, she wanted to keep her mourning a secret. Private, easy to forget, away from the others. Even Artemis didn’t know she made these trips, though he might’ve guessed, if he noticed she never drank from the six-packs she bought.

Mina sat at the barren patch of earth where Uranus had died, the ground still uneven from her final attack. She opened up a beer. Poured it over the ground. Opened another for herself.

She never knew if she should say anything. It would be stupid, to talk here, as if Haruka’s ghost would linger at her death site, instead of fretting over Michiru. But quiet didn’t feel right, either.

Finally, she realized the one thing she needed to get off her chest. She opened another beer to pour it out.

“Cheers. You really fucked everyone over.”


	3. Do No Harm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mercy makes a decision.
> 
> Hint of past Mercy/Genji, Mercy/Pharah mostly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Doc's 2k18 birthday contest: Mercy, "Commandment".

_Do no harm._

The war was over. There was no more need for Overwatch, was there? Criminals and rogue Omnics still abounded, but local authorities should be able to take care of that.

That was what Angela told herself, listening to Reinhardt bellow and Winston debate as the administrators told them that Overwatch was being disbanded. She could take her research with her, most of it, and it would be years before anyone else recreated any of it. If she could take her blaster with her, maybe everyone would forget about that as well, and no one would learn how to turn her technology into an actual weapon.

She could only hope it would be so, and that no one would ask her to stay. She quietly packed her things, using the disturbances of the others’ anger to keep anyone from seeing the notebooks and tablets that she tucked into the box around the rest of her desk clutter.

 

_Do no harm._

He was often mistaken for an Omnic. He still used his abilities in battle. Angela didn’t like it, but she couldn’t turn down treating him, not when he’d been brought to her office, covered in cuts and burns, half-dead.

Genji asked her, in his letter, if she would come help him. Overwatch might be dead, but others stilled wanted to help the world.

She didn’t respond. She’d seen what kind of help he thought he could do, and wanted no part of it. Maybe once he’d had time away from everything they’d done to him, she might reconsider. Once he stopped asking her to come to him.

 

 

_Do no harm._

Winston’s Recall echoed in her thoughts. They would need a medic, this new Overwatch team. But did she dare go back? Torb would be there, ready to tinker with her research. They would be fighting again, and she would have to go out on the field. She might have to adjust the boosters she’d developed, as immune system aids or adrenaline shocks, so that it might narrow her comrades’ focus, make their aim truer.

Could she do that? Instead of being on the sidelines?

Could she let Fareeha go without her?

 

 

 

 

 _Do no harm._  


Fareeha always seemed to have an unspoken question in her. Angela guessed what it was, but she filled their dates with chatter, not leaving room for it. Even at home, she just couldn’t bring herself to let it be asked. _Why don’t you come back with me?_

She wouldn’t have an answer.

Angela had ignored the summons, so far. Mostly. She kept an open communication to Fareeha, and often followed her to mission sites. She was always ready to help the medics that the new Overwatch hired in her stead, and often took over for them.

It was all she could bring herself to do, after the years of just being a doctor.

 

 

 

 

 _Do no harm._  
  
  
  
  


Metal tearing open, a scream, static.

The receiver went dead. Angela picked it up, her voice strained as she shouted, “Fareeha? Fareeha! Answer me!”

No answer. Angela’s throat was tight, her stomach heavy. Fareeha never went down, not like this.

“Doctor?” one of the other medics asked. “What are you doing?”

She wore her Valkyrie suit. She always did, in case an in-field rescue was needed. She could find Fareeha, and bring her back, look after her. Her hands fell to her sides, and she felt the blaster in her holster.

Someone out there could pierce armor. Fareeha needed someone to watch her back, once she was ready to fight again.

Angela drew her blaster in one hand, and picked up her staff in the other. “I’ll be back,” she promised the other medics. “Do what you can for everyone here.”

She would find Fareeha, and she would protect her.


End file.
